The present invention relates to an elevator car with a compensating system for weight compensation in the case of eccentric loading and to a method for weight compensation of an elevator car.
Elevator installations usually comprise an elevator shaft in which guide rails for guidance of an elevator car are mounted or provided. The car is equipped with rollers which roll along the guide rails. In order to increase travel comfort, to compensate for unevennesses of the guide rails and to be able to more smoothly guide an eccentrically loaded elevator car, the rollers are resiliently suspended. The springs used, particularly in the case of high-performance elevators, typically have a progressive spring characteristic which is so designed that in the case of small spring strokes the springs produce a soft springing of the elevator car. In the case of larger spring strokes, the springs work in the hard range of the characteristic in order to be able intercept higher forces.
If an elevator car with spring-mounted rollers is now loaded eccentrically then a part of the springs operate in the hard range, which can lead to losses in comfort.
An elevator installation is known which provides a system for mechanical displacing of a compensating weight in order to counteract an eccentric loading. Such an elevator installation is shown in the Japanese patent application which is published under the number JP 08067465-A2. The compensating weight is arranged underneath the base of the elevator car and can be displaced. A load detector is provided which detects a non-uniform loading and ascertains a suitable position for the compensating weight. The compensating weight is then displaced into this position. A system of that kind is slow and depending on the respective form of embodiment causes noises during displacement of the compensating weight, which noises can be perceived as disturbing.